The Prince of Time: Chapter 4
Tsumi had looked stunned after hearing he was chosen to lead the quest. Me? I was thinking about who would go. I was pretty sure it would be me, Nolan, Kari, Courtney and maybe an Apollo kid. Alexius would have been the obvious choice...he had gone on my quest after all but he was unavailable. I stopped as I had that thought. An Apollo kid...James McAim had been given a rare privilege by his father:with his rare entrance. Surely, that meant he was powerful. Maybe I should tell Tsumi about him. I started to walk up to him and stopped as I saw Nolan and one of the older Ares' cabin members talking to him. I stopped in sudden doubt. Maybe I would not be picked after all. When I had gone on my quest I had chosen my friends as my members but I had had a double reason to pick them...they were all experienced and powerful demigods. Me, I had only known I was a demigod a year. Sure over the summer holidays, my mom had carried me over to Percy (our mom's were great friends now...a book writer and an artist) and he had helped me to control my powers and improve my swordmanship..I was now excellent at swordfighting though Percy still won the fights. As a matter of fact, I had always thought Percy would hate me, I mean he was a hero of a Great Prophecy and he now learned that he had a sibling which now probably meant he could have more. But, Percy instead treated me as a little brother...which I was...and always looked out for me. He had been one of the first to tell the campers to stop comparing me to him for everything, that I was a person too. Also he had taught me the following abilities: *the ability to create water *the ability to freeze water *the ability to use said frozen water to create weapons...if I concentrated I could even use them as swords and knives...I could harden the blade to a point that is was as strong as Celestial Bronze. *the ability to create minor storms *the ability to summon earthquakes "I have decided, Tsumi annnounced, "Nolan, Kari,Jordan, Courtney and A...." He was suddenly cut off by Nolan who whispered something to him.He said something back then Nolan said something again and Tsumi nodded. "And James will be the ones to come with me on my quest." I grinned with pleasure and rushed to tell him thanks. So did all the other members...except for James. He looked stunned. Instead of going to Tsumi, who was crowded by the other campers, I went to James. He looked at me fearfully. 'I came here just today." he said, "how can I go on a quest?" "Very few children get the privelage of your entrance," I answered," It means you are special. You will do fine." "He's right you know." Nolan interrupted. Startled I spun around. All the quest members stood behind me and the other campers had left. Mr. D had left too, even though he had not said a word throughout the entire meeting, which was unusual. I left Nolan to encourage James and pulled Tsumi aside. "Thanks for picking me!" I said with a grin. "No problem," he said "You must prepare," interrupted Chiron," You will leave tomorrow." After James had regained his composure we left and packed our stuff. I pressed the second stone in my ring...my father had modified my ring after my quest. He had given me a few magical duffel bags that were connected to my ring. I could pack whatever I wanted in them and I could reach inside the bags through my ring.I could even look into them from my ring! Because of this I alread had a quest-prepared bag nearby. I could even add stuff to it through my ring! The only thing I carried with me was my sword (in its ring form) and nector and ambrosia. So I just fell on my bed and thought of the quest. It sounded like Olympus would fall if we failed.My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a knocking on the door. I went and opened it. It was Nolan. "Finished huh," he said, "with the magical bag to ring thing?" "Yep," I answered "Me and Tsumi are just checking the quest members don't need anything," he said. "I could hold extra stuff for you," I offered. "No need. I have all my stuff," he said, "Anyway I've got to go check Kari now," "Bye,"I said as he left. Five minutes later someone knocked. "Come in," I said. Tsumi came in with a massive book bound in black leather. He handed it to me and I saw it had no title. "It's an encyclopedia about monsters," he said. He told me to pack it in my magical bag and then he left. I flipped through it for a while then I packed it. A few minutes later I was sleeping. Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page